Lyra Heartstrings/Gallery/Season 1
Friendship is Magic, part 1 and part 2 Lyra Heartstrings greets Twilight S01E01.png|Lyra Heartstrings (with Amethyst Star) waves hello to Twilight Sparkle, who doesn't notice at all. Lyra Heartstrings staring at Twilight S01E01.PNG|Lyra Heartstrings stares in surprise as Twilight didn't say hi. How rude! Pinkie Pie introduction Twilight Sparkle party S1E01.png Twilight Sparkle Surprised S1E1.png|Lyra Heartstrings and Twinkle behind Twilight. S1E01 Minuette both ends (and first Derpy).png|Minuette, Twinkle, Lyra Heartstrings, Cloud Kicker, Lemon Hearts, Derpy Hooves (first appearance), Lightning Bolt, and Minuette (again?) all behind Twilight and Spike. S1E01 Lyra Heartstrings and Derpy.png|What's she planning there with Derpy? Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings and Derpy S01E01.png|Daisy (obstructed), Berry Punch, Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings, and Derpy Hooves. S1E01 Bon Bon and Lyra Heartstrings.png|Already, she's friends with Bon Bon. Bouncy Lyra Heartstrings.PNG|Overly happy. Popular background ponies 4 S01E01.png|Berry Punch, Golden Harvest, Minuette, Twinkle, Shoeshine, Bon Bon, Lyra Heartstrings, and Cherry Berry look on in horror behind Twilight and Spike (Cloud Kicker and Medley can be seen in the air). Popular background ponies staring at Twilight S01E01.png|Same as in the last, but sans Cloud Kicker, and with Medley on the ground. Derpy Hooves and Lyra Heartstrings s01e02.png|Lyra Heartstrings and Derpy Hooves. Lyra Heartstrings and Windy Whirl run for the party S1E02.png The Ticket Master Wonderbolts cloud trail S1E03.png|Watching the Wonderbolts in Rainbow Dash's fantasy Pony group shot..PNG|Lyra Heartstrings in a crowd, looking impressed. Also seen are Derpy, Colgate, and Lemon Hearts. Lyra Heartstrings harassing Twilight.png|Lyra Heartstrings trying to get the extra ticket off Twilight. Pre-chase S1E03.png|Getting ready to chase Twilight (did she lose weight?) Now chase S1E03.png|Having changed her eye color and hair decoration, Lyra is ready to pursue the target. Golden Harvest points at Twilight S01E03.png|One of two purple-eyed Lyras in the crowd chasing Twilight Applebuck Season Lyra Heartstrings bunny stampede.PNG|Running about as the bunnies stampede, wrong eye color. S1E4 Bon Bon and Lyra watch.png|With Bon Bon watching Applejack drag her trophy. Ponies drooling over muffins half 1 S1E04.png|Lyra wants a muffin. S1E4 Lyra Heartstrings gets muffin.png|Getting a "baked bad." Boast Busters Lyra Heartstrings earnest expression s01e06.png|Why so serious? Twilight zooms past Lyra S1E6.png|Lyra Heartstrings and Bon Bon (as well as Berry Punch) watch as Twilight's laundry calls to her. Bonbon and Minuette.png Carrot top, Cheerilee and Lyra Heartstrings S01E06.png|Golden Harvest, Lyra Heartstrings, (early bird cameo of) Cheerilee, and Parasol. Double Lyra Heartstrings.PNG|Horned and hornless... at the same time! Dragonshy Lyra Heartstrings and Fluttershy s01e07.png|What is she doing there? Lyra Heartstrings sitting on a bench like a human S01E07.png|An infamous Lyra Heartstrings moment. Shoeshine sitting right next. Lyra Heartstrings S01E7 16 9.png Swarm of the Century Twilight watching Lyra Heartstrings s01e10.png|Somepony's fantasizing around a stray bouquet that was supposedly part of the decorations. Lyra Heartstrings Crying.PNG|Poor Lyra Heartstrings. Winter Wrap Up Overly Excited Lyra Heartstrings.PNG|Overly excited. Nestbuilders singing S01E11.png The animal team sings with hedgehogs S1E11.png|Carrying hedgehogs on her back. Winter Wrap Up Animal Team.png Ponyville in Chaos S1E11.png Lyra Heartstrings and Twinkleshine hanging bird nests S01E11.png Call of the Cutie Ponyville market S1E12.png|Lyra Heartstrings and Tornado Bolt. Lyra Heartstrings and Lightning.PNG Fall Weather Friends Lyra Heartstrings and her cup.png|Lyra Heartstrings and her cup. Rainbow Dash and Applejack participating in Tug of war S01E13.png|Lyra Heartstrings appears twice in this image: as a unicorn and as an Earth pony. The Running of the Leaves start line S01E13.png|Lyra is at the fountain Twilight in 5th S1E13.png|Once more with Bon Bon. Suited For Success Ponies looking all shocked at Raritys redesigned dresses.png|Lyra Heartstrings among others shocked at Rarity's dresses. Heartstring, Heartstring clone and Medley are unimpressed.png|Lyra Heartstrings and a clone (behind) look unimpressed. Medley looks shocked too. Sonic Rainboom Lyra Heartstrings on Cloud.PNG|Lyra Heartstrings happily bouncing on a cloud. PS: She is not a Pegasus. Lyra Heartstrings Behind Celestia.PNG|Lyra Heartstrings chilling out behind Princess Celestia. The Show Stoppers Ponies stare at the Cutie Mark Crusaders S01E18.png|5 Lyra Heartstrings clones in episode 18 Green Isn't Your Color Lyra Heartstrings Reaction Fluttershy.PNG|Gasp! Over a Barrel Lyra Heartstrings in appleloosa.png|Lyra Heartstrings or Earth pony equivalent Lyra Heartstrings clone in Appleloosa. Cowgirl Lyra S1E21.png A Bird in the Hoof Celestia thanking everyone for the meal S1E22.png The Cutie Mark Chronicles Lyra Heartstrings in background.jpg|Lyra Heartstrings in episode 23, "The Cutie Mark Chronicles". Lacking a horn. Filly Twilight and Lyra Heartstrings clone s01e23.png|Wider shot (and alongside Cloud Kicker) (can also see Pokey Pierce). The Best Night Ever Lyra Heartstrings and Derpy VIPs.PNG|VIPs at the Gala (Lemon Hearts, Derpy, Lyra Heartstrings, and Minuette). Crowd after Twilight's verse S01E26.png|Lyra in a crowd singing after Twilight's verse in "At the Gala" Category:Character gallery pages